Sparkling Eyes and Puppy Dog Pouts
by Tukiko K
Summary: His wife, his children…his future. Sasuke smiles because he has never been so happy.


**Title: **Sparkling Eyes and Puppy Dog Pouts  
><strong>Summary: <strong>His wife, his children…his future. Sasuke smiles because he has never been so happy.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own "Naruto"  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Clan/Bloodline  
><strong>Medium:<strong> Fanfiction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>none  
><strong>Comments: <strong>I had fun writing this. Beta-read by Sakura's Unicorn. Thanks for being AWESOME!

So this is it for me guys! I've had fun and I'm amazed I was able to do something for every week. Now, it's time for me to catch up on the reading! Yay! Btw, who else is totally excited for the next chapter? Oh man, I can't wait to see what the crow is all about!

* * *

><p>"Puhweeease?"<p>

He looks down at the little monkey hanging on his leg and can't help but smile. The three-year-old's face is nothing but sparkling celadon eyes and a puppy dog pout. He wants to chuckle, but figures he shouldn't encourage the demon clawing its way up his leg.

"Daddy, puhweeease, can I? Can I?"

"Ask Mommy," he replies simply.

"I awready did, Daddy."

He smirks then, because he knows exactly why his son looks so desperate. His wife is so strict with their child. Of course, he can't blame her. Theirs is a prestigious clan with a reputation to uphold—or it once was—and his dear misses only dreams to please her husband. Though, ever since he learned the truth, he can't quite bring himself to desire that past. He can't raise his children the same way. Besides, Kei's always been a little too spirited for such tactics.

"And what did Mommy say?" he asks as a single eyebrow inches further up his forehead.

"She—Mommy…Mommy said..._yes_?" the raven-haired boy says unsurely.

Both eyebrows rise at his boy's statement. "Really?" he replies in mock surprise. "Then _why_ are you asking me?"

"Because you are da head," Kei answers a little too easily, a little too smoothly.

He actually laughs at this. He bends over at the waist and his fingers easily reach around the child's tiny waist. Prying Kei from his leg, he throws him into the air and laughs more heartily when a delighted shriek meets his ears. The tiny body lands in his hands once again and he pulls the child close to him and looks intently into the pale green eyes.

"Mommy told you no, didn't she?" he asks seriously.

Kei pouts again, his eyes look away from his father's. "Yes," he whimpers sadly.

A mischievous twinkle lights up his eye as he says quite seriously, "She was testing you."

"Testing me?" Kei asks as he puts a hand against his daddy's shoulder.

He smiles. "She knows you should always ask me. As head of the clan, I'm the only one who can allow you to have a cookie before dinner."

Kei's eyes double and a grin spread from ear to ear. "Really?"

He nods and then reaches to the counter—where the cookie jar sits proudly on display—and finds a chocolate chip cookie for his little boy. Kei squeals happily before devouring the treat, smearing chocolate all over his cheeks.

"Sasuke."

He turns at the sweet utterance of his name and sees a beautiful woman. Her pink hair falls in gentle waves about her shoulders, but her dazzling emerald eyes look slightly tired. The infant girl in her arms is asleep, finally.

"You know you shouldn't spoil him like that," she says sternly.

He looks back at Kei and sees that his son looks utterly guilty. "Sakura, it's just one cookie," he says defiantly.

Her narrowed green eyes tell him not to argue.

"Hn." He submits and holds his hand out to Kei who promptly drops the cookie.

Sakura saunters up to her two boys and smiles brightly. She plants a fond kiss on Kei's wide forehead and then a kiss on her husband's lips.

He smirks. She giggles as he wraps his free hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He looks into her bright eyes and feels warmth tingle in his chest. And then his eyes shift downward to little two-week-old, raven-haired, grey eyed, Kyoko. His wife, his children…his future.

Sasuke smiles because he has never been so happy.

Sakura leans into her husband and lays her head against his shoulder briefly before saying, "I'm going to go lay Kyoko down." She pulls away from Sasuke and, halfway out the kitchen, glances over her shoulder sternly," Don't let him spoil his appetite."

He nods, still smiling.

"Daddy, I fink you're wrong."

Sasuke looks at the boy in his arms, an eyebrow raised.

"I fink Mommy's da head of da cwan."

The smile on Sasuke's face suddenly tightens into a frown. He is speechless.


End file.
